battledomefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryazel
Ryazel is a young war demon recently escaped from the Fields of Battle in the Inferno. The Battledome has proved to be the perfect feeding and training ground for her... but is it only a matter of time before her pursuers discover this and use it to their own ends? Basic Information Name: Ryazel Gender: Female Species: War Demon Age: 223 (Born October 7, 1777) Nicknames/Titles: Ry, , Paragon Ryazel Birth-Battle: Battle of Freeman's Farm (American Revolution; the first half of the Battle of Saratoga) Sire: Personality *Somewhat crude, self-serving, wry. Most always poised and confident, she endeavours to cover for any laspe in this stance. *Has a particular weakness for interesting or challenging opponents. By the same token, she dislikes fighting or slaying those who present no challenge, though she'll do so if it serves her needs. **This also might be particularly tempting if they're dull and/or whiny. *Deep resentment and disgust towards magic, though she will admit it's usefulness. *Terrible liar, though she rarely bothers with such methods. *Has a nasty habit of pushing her body harder than it can keep up with, regeneratively. *Does not tolerate anyone touching her chain or collar. As in, there is a relatively good chance so much as trying will result in Ryazel going into a crazed frenzy and attempting to claw the perpetrator's eyes out. her reaction seems to be purely psycologically in nature, however... Fighting Style *Favored weapon is a revamped American Revolution officer's saber; like more war demons, she has an intimate connection with the weapon of her birth-battle, but as befitting a Paragon has experience and training in even the most exotic of weapons. *Ambidextrous, but uses her left hand to hide this fact for an ace-in-the-hole. *Will frequently imitate a foe's previous opponents, utilizing what worked, amending the failings, and mixing in her own abilities to cut down the opposition. *Generally, she will not hesitate to dispatch an enemy, perhaps because she expects nothing less from her opponent. However, she just as easily might spare her opponent, out of whim or asking, assuming the latter action didn't disgust her overly. *Her passion for conflict is what truly allowed her to rise to the elite rank of Paragon. Her greatest ambition is simply to grow stronger, more powerful, better. The does not make her some mindless warhound... on the contrary, she is a brilliant and natural tactician, at least when it comes to the application of her own talents. She tends to be rather shortsighted when it comes to working with a group, however. *She currently has minor control of the semi-sentient flames that wreath the air about her, but the act of directing them is draining. History Life is not easy for young demons. The elder demons hold the power. You show too little potential, you're a pawn or fodder. You show too much, and you're a potential threat to be crushed. Being Sired simply presents a whole new set of complications on top of that. You're brought into the world complete with a set of powerful allies you have no reason to trust and terrible enemies you've yet to even meet. Raw talent blazes on the Fields like a shooting star... one liable to get a lot of unwanted attention. And Ryazel made it no easier on herself with her untamed and borderline insubordinate behavior on and off the Battlefield. And yet she survived, though battle after battle, though attempts on her life, and through a fierce rivalry (and rumoredly perhaps more than that) with an elite Sired from her battle's own other half, the Battle of Bemis Heights, by an Elder deeply aligned against her own Sire. In fact, she thrived. Her escape from the Inferno is shrouded and muddled with wild speculation. It's said one day she turned against her Sire's troops, drawing him out and challenging him herself. Rumor also has it that the scar across her eye was a result of his wrath; since war demons do not normally scar despite the terrible damage their bodies suffer, this much at least is probably true. Regardless, it is fact that she was imprisoned in his stronghold and punished for her transgressions, perhaps not the for the first time, but to date for the last. Somehow, Ryazel escaped not only her Sire, but the Inferno itself. The most hushed of whispers hint that she may have been aided. Whatever the case may be, now she is free, and now she is hunted. Against all odds, she has eluded capture and held her own thusfar. She has not done so unscathed however, and now finds herself inflicted with a "gift" from her Sire after being burned alive: flames that dance about her and dampen her ability to sense magic. Yet they seem to have their uses... War Demon 101 Ryazel is a war demon. War demons live in the Fields of Battle deep in the Inferno. They are largely immortal creatures, in the sense that even though the do die, they can regenerate from essentially nothing (though in that extreme circumstance certain conditions must be met). This, of course, takes energy, a sort of energy they draw from that spent in battle, from the emotions that rage, and from the blood that flows. In fact, this same energy is their livelihood; without it, they will "starve" and become weak. It must also be noted that war demons are born from mortal battles. Sometimes, when a demon achieves certain age, power, and notoriety, they are granted the ability to create elite subordinates out of a battle of their choosing. There are certain rules to the circumstances under which these elites are created, and certain risks involved, the gist is that the newborn is infused with the power of the elder, and forever bound to them. Ryazel, of course, is the product of one such ritual. It's also rumored that if a war demon's Birth-Battle is ever lost to time, they will fade away. Yet, there are some elders whose battles no one can seem to recant... While it it not common for war demons to have serious magical talent, powers of some utilitarian measure are frequent enough in the ranks, and occasionally of deadly measure. For their kind, magic is a double-edged blade: for one, to be conjured, it must be fed with the same battle energies they need to survive; overuse can leave the wielder weakened, though it is said there are some that can funnel the energy from the atmosphere itself directly into their spells. The other downfall of magic usage is a decreased sensitivity. Most all battle demons can normally sense the ambient energies released from magical workings, but the usage of their own magicks can dull and even nullify completely this ability, leaving them blind to the hostile magicks of their enemies. Appearance Original.png|Ryazel upon her initial arrival to the Battledome. Beaten Ry.png|Ryazel still recovering from being inflicted with the "gift" from her Sire. Renewed Ry.png|Ryazel in her newly reformed armor. Unofficial, Unauthorized, Nonexistant Soundtrack! #Own Little World - Celldweller #Birthright - Celldweller #I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin #Pursuit of the Hunted - Celldweller #Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold #Scardonia - Celldweller Category:Battledomers